


Childhood Friends (YoutubersXAnti YoutubersX Reader)

by JennyGirlGaming



Category: PewDiePie (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Adulthood, Bully, Children, Darkiplier - Freeform, F/M, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Markiplier - Freeform, Romance, Teenagers, XReader, YouTubers - Freeform, antisepticeye, jacksepticeye - Freeform, readerinsert - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 22:52:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6878116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyGirlGaming/pseuds/JennyGirlGaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We met in a park, we became friends they were sweet and caring friends. We grew up together in a small town. They became YouTubers, so I did too. They continued to care for me and be sweet to me; until THEY came along! THEY ruined everything! Now im stuck in despair... Oh, their names? Well its Jacksepticeye and Markiplier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Two Boy's At The Park

I just moved to California. My parents said I was to attend a 'Private school' here. I was about the age of 5 when I moved to Burbank. I was to attend a school named, 'Thomas Jefferson Elementary School'. I stared out the window as the packers unpacked huge crates of boxes, containing all of my family's clothing and such.  
I sighed having the remembrance of leaving my old friends that I made back home. My father and mother took note of my action, "Hey kiddo, ya wanna go to the park nearby our house?" He smiled at me, feeling guilt for the 'big move'.  
I would say "It's your fault, daddy!!!", but it isn't his fault he had to move due to his work, now is it? I tried to compose a convincing smile upon my face; "Of course, daddy!!!" My high pitched voice squeaked out.  
We then drove past the house; it was about less than a 5 minute drive to the park. There wasn't much kids there. No... There was NO kids there... I sighed secretly as I made my way out of the car, my happy expression turned grim as I heavily paced my way over to the park's jungle gym.  
I started playing by my lonesome self. Drawing some images of my friends in the sandbox, sliding down the big slide, going upon the bars, only to fall off of it. I had gotten a cut in the process as I made my way sluggishly to the swings.  
I started pushing myself on the swings; I looked over at my parents who were happily talking amongst themselves as I was here on my own. "At least they're happy." I mumbled out to myself.  
"Who's happy?" A voice asked me. I gotten a bit of a jump scare. I didn't know anyone else would be joining me upon the swings. The small boy, who had a bit of a crew cut like black hair sat upon the swings next to me. "Ah!!! Oh, it's nothing." I stated hurriedly as I tried to regain my 'cool' from my flustered state. "Haha, you're funny!!!" The boy laughed at my state. I just looked at him as he continued to laugh. He finally calmed down, "My names Mark. My friend Jack or 'Sean' as he'd like to be called; calls me Markimoo~ Especially my mommy, calls me that as well!!!" He chuckled a bit embarrassed. "Y/N." I stated with a huge smile plastered upon my childish face.  
Something about this kid makes me light up like a shinning star; I just didn't know what...  
"Hey, Jack!!! Come here!!!" Mark called to the other crew-cut like boy playing in the sandbox, making some sort of cake like figure.  
"Yeah!?" The boy called back towards us. "Come here for a second, will ya!!!???" Mark called out to his friend. I just sat upon the swing feeling a bit awkward and flustered as the brown haired boy came towards us. "What do ya..." He then stared at me and blushed while turning his attention to Mark. "Who's this, lass?" The boy or Jack asked to Mark while pointing over at me. "Her names Y/N." Mark chimed out happily. "Aye, good name." Jack chuckled as he sat on the swings with us.  
~ ~ ~ ~  
We began talking about random things. I got to found out more about the two. Mark and Jack had lived rather close to each other, they told me their parents go back a while. Jack talked about how his parents were originally from Ireland and Mark from Hawaii. They then told me of something I was rather happy about; they were attending the same school as I was about to!!! I spoken about how I just arrived here from my original home and I would be attending the same school. We were all happy about that. We began talking a bit more...  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
My parents gathered themselves in the car. It was soon time to leave the park, the clouds began growing a rather dark color as the sunny skies were now darkened. I was about to leave before a dark smoke caught the attention of Mark, Jack, and myself. "The heck is that!?" Mark yelled out as the smoke showed two figures of men.  
"Mark and Sean..." The man with pale skin and a rather raspy voice called out to the two boys. "Do ya know him?" Jack asked Mark. "No clue..." Mark stated back a bit frightened. "You've kept me in your mind for far too long, isn't that right Anti?" The man gestured at another man who had dark green hair and he had razor sharp teeth, he looked at them with a big scary smirk. "Of course, Dark." His Irish like accent was chuckling lowly. "One day we will rise." The man who is named Dark, chuckled lowly. "Yeah, but does it have to be focken 21 years from now? That's a big pain in me arse!!!" The man named Anti groaned out in displeasure. "All in due time, Anti. We will rain upon this world and become GOD!!!" Dark chuckled out in a scary manner. We all drew back a bit, cowering in fear at these new faces. "More like SATIN am I right?" Anti chuckled out.  
The two then stared at me; "Hey, Dark!!! Look, a wee lassie~" Anti began poking at me rudely. "Hey, fock off will ya!!!" Jack stood in front of me as Anti drew back a bit. "Oh, look at the wee lad, protecting his lassie~" He then chuckled. "Don't be a hero lad, this is what happens to ya 'heroes'." He then pushed both Jack and Mark to the ground; new cuts and bruises forming upon the both of them. I rushed over to them to help them. "Don't forget, 21 more years." Dark stated as he stared at the three of us in amusement. "Yeah, we'll be coming for ya lassie~" Anti chuckled out as they seemed to have disappeared in the black smoke we had seen earlier.  
"21 more years..." That statement had haunted my mind ever since....

Author's Note (JennyGirlGaming): Oh me geeeeeeerrrrrddddd!!! Such suspense!!! Such drama!!! Such action!!! Woowie wow wow!!!! Hope you and AntiDark like's the first chapter I made!!! More from us coming soon!!! Buh-Bye~


	2. The Bully

The Next Day 

Y/N POV

Today was my first day at school I was so excited to see Jack and Mark again!!!  
I got ready and headed too school 

TimeSkip *to when you are at school* 

I got to the outside of my classroom door. I kissed my mommy and daddy goodbye before heading on in.  
" Today we have a new student, class!!! " The teacher gestured for me to go to the front of the class as I entered the classroom.

TimeSkip *to lunchtime brought too you by SCREW YOU BILLY!!!!!!!!!!! ( Sorry any Billy's out there )*

Me, Mark and Jack all sat together, we talked about random stuff like what we want to be when we are older, etc. Everyone was crowding around Mark and Jack making me a bit upset and awkward. I didn't really listen too what they where saying until I heard the girl with long blonde hair tied up, say, " What are you two cuties doing with a ugly girl like her " When I heard that I jolted up and pinned the girl too the brick wall nearby with my fist up ready too hit her, " DONT YOU DARE EVER CALL ME UGLY AGAIN OR YOU WILL REGRET IT!!! " I let go and put my hand down, people just started laughing so, I was going too do the same thing too them but, I tripped over a spilt carton of milk while walking. I fell down onto the concrete and I was bleeding. I could barely hear it but I heard Jack and Mark yell " WHAT THE HECK GUYS!!!!!!!!?????? " then I blacked out.

*Waking Up*

I woke up in a white room with Mark and Jack on either side of the bed. Jack was on the right and Mark on the left " Where am I? " My voice still weak. Jack and Mark's frown instantly became a huge smile; I didn't really understand why, " Y/N ya up lassie!? Well, remember those girls? " I nodded yes. " Well, uh... Me and Mark beat them up pretty bad and we took ya to the nurses office. " Mark nodded yes at Jack's statement ," Oh yeah, Lassie; you've been knocked out for a year. " " WHAT?! " My squickey voice yelled out. " Ah, I'm only messin with ya Lass; it's still the same day. " I lightly punched Jacks arm " YOU SCARED ME HALF TO DEATH JACK!!!!!! " Jack and Mark just laughed, then I just hugged both Mark and Jack whispering in both their ears. " Thank You ..." That made both of them blush.  
We got back to class, we had history ( BORINGGGGG!!!! ) and also math ( BORINGGGGG!!!! ) Although, I couldn't pay proper attention since " 21 years " kept echoing in my head. Someone threw what felt like a concrete rubber at my head. ( this had happened too me before and it f****** hurts ) It must of hit hard, like really hard, cause the next thing I know I blacked out again... ( IM SEARIOUS THAT STUFF HURTS )

( Heyyyyyyyyyyy whad up doc its meeeeee the aurthour ( ANTIDARK ) I just wanted too say I will try too update everyday and like always I WILL SEE ALL YOU DUDESS IN THE NEXT CHAPTERRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Also jenny hope ya enjoyed this as well as YOU! The reader of this tale SEE YA DUDE INNNNN THEEEEEE NEXTTTTTTT CHAPTERRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!! )


End file.
